


Letters I never sent

by thequeerkhaleesi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Love Letters, M/M, Sad Ending, Short, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last letters they ever sent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction so I'm looking to improve my skills. Any thoughts, comments, kudos or ideas are welcome here! You can also find me on tumblr under thequeerkhaleesi

Dear Jean,          

I am sorry this letter is rushed. There is little time for me to write this letter and there is little time to spare. This may be my last letter sent to you but god willing it will not be. Jean I am scared to death. I’m terrified of the past, our present and our future. I worry that I, or worse you will not make it out alive. The present seems near impossible and the future even more so. Jean, I want to let you know how amazing you are in case I do not get another chance. You could be a great leader someday if you only believe in yourself. I see it in you and others will too if you only give them a chance to see. If it wasn’t for you I don’t know how I would have lasted these last few years.

 I haven’t been completely honest with you Jean and there is something I must say before I go. I am in love with you Jean and have been for years. After everything, after Mikasa I think you are too, or at least I hope so. I see the way you look at me when you believe we are all alone, or that you believe I am not looking. If we survive through this I will tell you all this in person, I will hand you this letter but if not this will be my last will and testament to my love for you. Perhaps we will be together someday, in this world or the next perhaps not.

No matter how this turns out, or even how you feel I will always love you Jean,

Marco

 

 

  


	2. Dear Marco

My dearest Marco,

I have so many questions that will never be answered.  So many things that I will never know. Why is it the one who brings so much sunshine into all of our lives had to die? Why did it have to happen to you? You were so selfless wishing only to serve the king… and I was so selfish wanting a life of luxury in the capitol. Why didn’t it happen to me? Why didn’t it happen to me?

               Marco why did this have to happen? You are dead, and I am alone without you in this world. You’re dead and I haven’t been able to sleep for days. You’re dead and I will never see that smile again. We will never walk the capitol together Marco. We will never live that life of luxury together as I planned. We will never serve together in the Military Police and we will never be able to laugh together again after a long day of training.

Marco why did you wait so long to tell me? The same can be asked of me, but here I am a coward who must live with his regrets. It was only by chance that I found the letter, or by misfortune I am not sure which. I loved you and I was too scared to say a thing and now you will never know.

I’ve decided that I am going to stop being selfish. I’m going to join the Scouting Legion Marco. I know how you would feel about this but I don’t want my death to be a meaningless one. I don’t want some disappointing end with someone burning my bones without knowing how I died. I will fight, I will become strong for you Marco. I will remember you every day Marco from now until the day I die.

Soon your body will be put in the funeral pyre and you will become nothing but ash and dust. But from the ash and dust you have breathed new life into me.

No matter what happens, or even how you feel I will always love you Marco,

Jean


End file.
